


Christmas Afters

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Epistolary, Headaches, Humor, Letters, M/M, New Years, Romance, mention of dubious consent, mention of dubious consent under intoxication, mention of intoxication, possible drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Harry and Draco are somehow drugged (despite their careful efforts) at a Christmas party, but thankfully the results aren't too bad.





	Christmas Afters

**Author's Note:**

> Playout helped with original draft but chose not to be tagged as an author.

Dear Draco (is it okay to call you that now?),

Last night was incredibly unexpected, but brilliant. I hope you feel the same. We may have been (a bit) drunk but I don't regret a moment of it. I may invest in a Pensieve just to watch it happen again.

See you at next year's Christmas Party, then,  
Harry

******

Dear Potter,

Someone must have spiked the drinks. All I had was a single glass of wine but my inhibitions were considerably lowered and I woke with a splitting headache this morning. But I'm not mad. At least not with the outcome. I still reserve the right to hex the culprit if I ever find out who it is, but I don't regret anything that occurred between us. In fact, I would be interested in revisiting the issue sooner than next Christmas. When we are both in our right minds. 

A conversation or two would not be remiss.

Sincerely,  
Draco (yes, you may)

*****

Dear Draco,

Glad to hear that. I only drank the wine, too, and watched it be poured... It would have had to be spiked through the bottle somehow. Either way, I would definitely enjoy many revisits in the near future--

As soon as all the usual holiday meetings and paperwork is over. I'm so over-loaded now I have no idea when I will sleep. Petty, assault, and domestic crimes explode this time of year, especially the week of Christmas and on New Year's Eve.

So, what are you wearing?  
Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

That's terrible. You would think it too cold out for most criminals these days. Never mind the supposed spirit of the season--cheerful hearts, goodwill, and all that rot. 

Will you be getting any time off?

I'm just back from the office so I am still wearing my work robes. They will be coming off very soon, however. Even after potions, this headache just won't quit... which means a hot bath is calling my name. Extra bubbles, essential oils, and maybe a nice, slow wank. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

If you're tub is big enough for two I might be able to join you soon. I'd be willing to take a long break from work for that. May do my own head some good.

As for official days off... I usually have Saturday, but again—busy season,  
Harry

*****

Potter, darling, my tub is big enough for _six._

Hurry over. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

On my way. Don't start wanking without me!

Harry

oo00oo00oo

Dear Draco,

Turns out we're even more compatible when we're not drugged! Who knew? Either way, I thoroughly enjoyed that bath last night (very relaxing). My headache seemed to have disappeared right after, though it may be coming back... Any chance I could see you tonight? For health reasons, of course.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

For being so terribly busy, you seem to have a preponderance of evenings available. I am not complaining, simply remarking. 

You know, now that you mention it, my headache seems to be making a comeback, as well. Who knows what we were dosed with--it might not be safe to spend very much time apart. Without knowing for sure, it would be dangerous to test the theory. You should come over tonight just to be on the safe side. And perhaps even stay. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

I'll have to bring paperwork, but otherwise I'm good. I'm willing to get a little behind if it means time with you, though. 

Would it be too forward to say I missed you today? Must be whatever we were dosed with. 

See you soon.  
HP

*****

Dear Potter,

Bring what you must, I would rather see you than not.

And now, having committed that to parchment, I am forced to wonder if perhaps we were poisoned with some kind of Hufflepuff potion. I should probably set to work on an antidote but I find myself not minding overmuch. The really excellent shagging helps.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

I know exactly what you mean.

HP

oo00oo00oo

Dear Draco,

It's been almost a week and it feels like my brain is trying to claw out of my head--terrible, terrible headache. The only thing that seems to help is having you in close proximity. Preferably naked. Any chance we could spend New Year's relieving it?

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

That sounds serious. You should probably spend the whole weekend here, just to be safe. 

A headache like that is liable to interfere with your ability to do your job, thus putting all good wizards and witches in danger. In light of this great risk, I will do my part as a concerned citizen to help set you to rights, even if it means spending hours (and hours) in bed with you. 

What can I say--selfless nobility is and always has been one of my finer traits. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

You are truly an unspoken hero.

I would love to stay the weekend. I have to work Sunday, but I'll return immediately after before going home. It will be nice to have someone waiting after work and I would like to give you a proper goodbye. 

Have I mentioned you're hansom even when sleeping? And you make a cute little whistling noise. No idea why I revealed that.

See you soon,  
Harry

oo00oo00oo

Dear Harry,

I fear I was spoilt having you all to myself for much of the weekend. I know you're due back in London by Friday, at the latest, but that seems like a frightfully long way off. Whatever am I going to do with myself while you're gone? Who is going to take my clothes off for me and tuck me into bed, tired, sore, and satisfied? These are important questions. Much more important, I feel, than breaking up a little old drug cartel. 

If you're not back by the weekend, I am going to be seriously put out. I have plans for you, Potter. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

You're absolutely right, darling. I shall make myself as immediately available as possible--even if I have to break multiple laws myself in order to do so (I have a few Slytherin tricks up my sleeves). After all, whenever I spend more than two days without you that headache comes back. More than five? Impossible to do.

Keep the bed warm and ready. You may get a surprise visit late some night this week.

Harry

*****

Harry,

It will be better than warm--I'm keeping this bed hot.

Don't get yourself in trouble but do hurry. 

Draco

oo00oo00oo

Dear Harry,

I have a confession. 

I tried to tell you last night but then you distracted me with that clever mouth of yours and I lost my train of thought. 

Anyway...

I have not been entirely truthful with you. I feel I must admit that I haven't experienced a headache since the first one. It was simply a ruse to get you into my bed a second (and then a third...and fourth...and...) time. 

Can you ever forgive me?  
Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

I was doing exactly the same thing, so... Nothing to forgive? I hope?

To be perfectly honest, I'm just very, entirely smitten. I think about you at home (the few times I am alone now), at work (especially when doing papers), and even when I dream. 

Is that too forward? If not, I'd like to come over after work and... Feel rather than think.

Harry

*****

You sweet, earnest man. I thought you knew I was lying about the headaches all along. (Except for the first one. That one was as real as it was abysmal.) I certainly knew you were. I was trying for humor in my letter. 

Ah well. 

You may rest assured that there is nothing to forgive. At least not on my end. And I might be ever so slightly smitten myself. You should come over that way we may be sure.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Rest assured, if you aren't smitten yet you will be soon. Now that you know how I feel, though, I will not be holding back on the affection: cuddles, kisses, and lots of snuggling. You'll need to tell me now if that will be an issue.

Harry

*****

Harry,

This has been you "holding back"? Merlin's beard, I'm slightly scared to see what the unfettered version of your affection looks like. 

But I'm all in.  
Draco

*****

Robards,

I am taking my over-due holiday starting as of today, and I will continue to be out for at least two weeks (I have accumulated enough for that period).

See you Monday three weeks from now,  
Auror Potter


End file.
